<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1,2,3 Challenge by zora (nico_neo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073118">1,2,3 Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora'>zora (nico_neo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, kuroo has a youtube channel, kuroo week, literally self indulgent i just created a tag omg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a youtuber meant always coming with new concepts and videos to keep entertaining his audience. Kuroo's channel, though, didn’t have a main topic. It was, to put it simply, a trash dump of everything and nothing.</p><p>Or, Kuroo ask his audience to give him ideas for a new video.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kuroo Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1,2,3 Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What do you mean this ship has never been considered? What do you mean I just created a tag? Holy SHIT.</p><p>But... yeah, have idiots being in love. There is really literally no plot whatsover I just wanted a cute bokuroomi fic and apparently I had to do it myself, SO I DID.</p><p>This is for day 6 of Kuroo week and I used the prompt: Youtuber/streamer</p><p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuroo was stuck. Not in a closet or in traffic. But with his creativity. See, being a youtuber meant always coming with new concepts and videos to keep entertaining his audience. He sometimes streamed with Kenma, or did individual gameplays, though his channel wasn’t gaming centered. And see, maybe that was the thing. His channel didn’t have a main topic. It was, to put it simply, a trash dump of everything and nothing. Going from explaining how molecules worked to vlogging on some secluded spot in Japan. With, lost in the middle of this whole mess, a ghost hunting trip with an overly excited Koutarou and a reluctant Kiyoomi. Not because he was scared, simply because he was done with both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that, without hesitation, was his most seen and commented video. Was it because him and Koutarou just made fools of themselves screaming like little girls while Kiyoomi was digging their own grave with his behind camera comments or because it was a video with </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>unknown - and rather hot, if Kuroo could put his grain of salt in - guys to his audience, he didn’t know. If the hundred of “who are the two guys with you?” comments in the comment section were any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, yeah. Maybe his audience was actually more curious about that. And Tetsurou didn’t know what to do. Enters Kenma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kenma (World Famous Kodzuken)</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just do another video with them. [8:12pm]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fans will go wild ;) [8:12pm]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, yes but what? [8:13pm]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can figure that out by yourself. [8:13pm]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;/3 [8:13pm]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing another video with them, yes. Koutarou will be excited, for sure. Kiyoomi… will take a little more convincing but Kuroo will make it work. Bokuto and him succeed - after weeks, no, months - in assuring him he could stay in the house without wearing a mask, so he could definitely prompt him to do (another) video with them. Yes, he could do that. Kiyoomi was - one of - his boyfriend, goddammit. Not a tyrant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, now the question was: what to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Kuroo, being the influenceur he was - he wasn’t but he liked the word - made an Instagram story, asking his fans and audience for ideas for his new video. The answers were quick to flood his phone. Among them, he got several propositions of places to visit for his vlog series, some science subjects he could teach them about, stream with Kenma and even to do a theory video about the world's most mysterious places. But, one suggestion in particular held his interest. A challenge. The 1-2-3 challenge, more precisely. Kuroo had seen his fair share of challenges whenever he got lost on YouTube, and he was sure of one thing: they all were couple challenges. Most of them at least, though you could certainly do it with your friends too. Kuroo grinned. Perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tetsu, get off your phone.” Kiyoomi’s voice cut his internal mischievous plan’s preparation. To anyone that wasn’t Kuroo or Bokuto, Sakusa’s voice would have sounded sharp, annoyed. But, right now, to Tetsurou, it was more tired than everything else. They were studying together, in Kuroo’s room. It wouldn’t have been possible several months back, the man next to him was reluctant about sharing the same space as him and Koutarou, but, eventually as he had started to know them, Kiyoomi had gotten comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like him, Kiyoomi was an anthropology major, though his boyfriend specialization was in Research Methodology and Quantitative Methods while his was in Physical and Biological anthropology. Koutarou was a Psychology major with a specialization in Clinical Child Psychology. He was studying in his own room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou looked at him - Sakusa was focused on his notes, though. Then, at the cards in his boyfriend’s hands. End-of-term exams were soon, and it was a bitch. He checked his phone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s stop here for today,” Kuroo said, taking the cards out of Kiyoomi’s hands, gently. “We’ll do it again tomorrow and I’ll help you with the biology chapter you’re stuck on, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi glared at him but gave in, lifting his glasses up his face to rub at his eye with his index finger. Tetsurou thought he looked like a cat. He was about to suggest they get something to eat when there was a knock on his door and Bokuto’s face slid through the frame. He smiled at both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we go eat? I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou pushed Kiyoomi up and the three of them exited the room to make their way to their shared kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Convincing his boyfriends could wait a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, he didn’t have to wait long because the topic came on the table thanks to - surprisingly - Sakusa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you were typing on your phone earlier,” he said casually and took a bite of his ramen. “Were you searching for ideas for a new video?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto looked at him excitedly at the mention of a new video. Tetsurou laughed and pushed his head aside, playfully. Koutarou stole a quick kiss on his palm, nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, actually,” Kuroo revealed. “I asked people to give me ideas on Instagram.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get any?” Koutarou piped in, taking the ramen pan from Kiyoomi, who was handing it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nodded around his mouthful of noodles. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Kiyoomi asked, softly. He sounded interested, so Kuroo took it as a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A challenge,” the black haired started, looking at both of his boyfriends. “And I thought about doing it with you,” he added. “You two.” he clarified, looking mainly at Kiyoomi. “And it’s alright if you - both of you - don’t want to do it. I’m not forcing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou was literally radiating with excitement next to him, and Kuroo knew he was up when the spiky haired grabbed his hand eagerly. Now, he looked at Kiyoomi, softly and ready to tell him it was okay if he refused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, instead, Sakusa looked at both of them, face blank but Kuroo saw the quirk of his lips. “Are we going ghost hunting again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto openly laughed before stopping clear-cut. He frowned. “Please tell me we’re not going ghost hunting again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have your screams recorded on my phone.” Kiyoomi reckoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Tetsurou and Koutarou whined a collective “baby!” while Kiyoomi just openly laughed at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The questions and the curiosity came back in the intimacy of their shared bed, a few hours later. They were sleeping in Bokuto’s room that night. Kiyoomi and Koutarou were already installed in bed. The younger was reading some of his notes he had taken back from his own bedroom. Koutarou had his head resting on Sakusa’s shoulder, absentmindedly reading the highlighted words. He was curious about his boyfriends’ classes, really. But he didn’t get all of the complicated words. Doing what he was doing, though, was always an excuse to be close to them. Still making sure it was okay with Kiyoomi before settling, however. That’s how Kuroo found them when he got out of the bathroom, freshly out of the shower. He smiled, fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both smiled back at him and Kiyoomi put his notes on the bedside table as Tetsurou was getting in bed. Bokuto was on the right side of the bed, Sakusa in the middle and Kuroo on the left side. Koutarou liked being the little spoon when they were sleeping in his room, and being a big spoon when they were sleeping in Kuroo’s or Sakusa’s room - Kiyoomi didn’t care if he was a big or little spoon so he almost always ended in between the two of them, cocooned by strong arms. For now, though, Koutarou stayed with his head on Kiyoomi’s shoulder, looking at both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way,” he asked, as Tetsurou settled against Sakusa’s side. “What is the challenge you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa turned his head, slightly to look at him. His curious expression mirrored Bokuto’s. It made Kuroo chuckle. “It’s called the 1-2-3 challenge. But I’m not telling you more about it.” he cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you want to do it?” Kiyoomi asked, his head now resting against Bokuto’s and his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou stole a kiss from both of them, and settled back, arms wrapped around his younger boyfriend’s waist, fingers grazing Koutarou’s. “On Saturday? If it’s alright with you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Kiyoomi muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou hummed, already drifting to sleep. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo checked his recording settings one last time before taking place behind their little coffee table, next to Bokuto. The light spots were illuminating them for better rendering, but not blinding. Or Tetsurou was just used to it. Kiyoomi was sitting on Bokuto’s other side, at the very limit of the filming frame, just so he could get out if he needed to. For now, he was sitting close to Koutarou, almost hiding behind his boyfriend’s large frame. Tetsurou looked at him one last time. His face being a mix of concern and worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re alright, baby?” he asked. Koutarou looked at his boyfriend as well, a gentle smile on his face but his eyes holding the same worry as Kuroo. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am. I’m not going to break,” he answered. “Just start recording, I’ll tell you if it’s getting too much.” Bokuto kissed his forehead, where his moles were, making him groan. But there was a smile at the edge of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m starting.” Tetsurou said, clicking the button of his little remote. The red dot at the top of his camera indicated it was recording.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Koutarou wondered. “Do we need to say something in particular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo chuckled and pointed to their reflection on the screen. “Well, you just did.” he showed him the red dot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi huffed, his smile blooming on his face. He nodded at the camera nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll edit everything afterwards, don’t worry,” Tetsurou told Koutarou, kissing his cheek. “Just say whatever you want to say.” He’s definitely going to keep what just happened as his intro though. But Bokuto didn’t have to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did his usual introduction, welcoming everyone for a new video and introducing his two guests - but leaving the fact they were his boyfriends out, he’s keeping that for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuribo?” Kiyoomi asked, teasing. “That’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo tried </span>
  <em>
    <span>really hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hide his blush as he explained. “It was my favourite Yu-Gi-Oh monster when I was a kid. And it almost sounds like my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sakusa was going to counter back, he looked back at the camera. “Anyway, we’re doing the 1-2-3 challenge today,” he grinned. “Rules are simple,” he looked at the two men next to him, shaking a small plate with papers inside. “Inside are questions. We’re going to pick one paper at each turn and read the question out loud. We’ll think about our answer, and, at the count of three, we’ll give our answers out loud.” he explained. “Is it alright with you both?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they both nodded, Tetsurou put the plate back on the table and smirked. “Let’s test it first. I’ll ask the question,” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, as if he already knew what he was going to ask. Koutarou just looked like an excited child on a Christmas morning. “What is our relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto pondered for two seconds before laughing out loud. “That’s too easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One...two...three,” Kuroo counted down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriends.” they all said at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo winked at the camera. “That’s an answer to y’all’s questions back on the ghost hunting trip. Now let’s get on with the real thing.” he handed the plate to his younger boyfriend. “Here, baby, pick one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi didn’t rummage through the papers and picked the first one he touched, the sleeves of his black sweater - Bokuto’s - sliding over his hands, hiding them. Tetsurou couldn’t help but think he was adorable. He opened the folded sheet and read. “What board game do you hate the most?” he looked back at them. “Do I answer too or is it just the both of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I know!”  Koutarou clapped his hands, once. “Are you ready?” when the two other nodded, he started counting. “Three...two...one… Cluedo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cluedo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Werewolf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Koutarou and Tetsurou looked at Kiyoomi. He looked back at them and shrugged, putting the paper aside. “I’m always a villager, where’s the fun in that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto laughed and shook the younger’s knee, gently, and rested his hand here. “I said Cluedo because you always win, no matter how convinced I am I’ll finally beat you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, same.” Tetsurou agreed. Sakusa just teasingly looked at them. He handed the plate to Bokuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually funny.” Kiyoomi mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that just because we said you’re too good at Cluedo.” Kuroo snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was your first celebrity crush?” Koutarou cut them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, that one is hard.” Kuroo groaned,  resting his head on his folded hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it,” Sakusa declared. “Ready or not, three...two...one. Leonardo DiCaprio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert Downey Jr.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jennifer Aniston.” Tetsurou finished. This time, he was the one getting his boyfriends’ gaze settled on him. “What? Have you seen the woman? She’s gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Courtney Cox, though.” Kiyoomi piped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll definitely be Joey if I was a Friends’ character,” Bokuto pondered. “Disappointed in you both by the fact Robert Downey Jr wasn’t your first celebrity crush.” he faux pouted but it quickly faded when Tetsurou kissed his cheek. He passed the plate to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which Disney princess do you find to be the most attractive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi was silent but Koutarou made an “oh” sound. Kuroo counted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aurora.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Eric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned to look at their boyfriend. Kiyoomi shrunk down a bit and leaned closer to Bokuto. Kuroo’s eyes turned softer and he saw Koutarou’s hand - that had been resting on Kiyoomi’s knee all this time - squeeze the younger’s knee. Kiyoomi untensed a bit and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was my gay awakening.” he simply justified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute, Omi.” Koutarou cooed. He shared a look with him, making sure it was okay, before wrapping his arm around his shoulders and coaxing him to his side. Bokuto kissed his curls as Tetsurou pinched his cheek. Kiyoomi groaned but didn’t move. He stayed there for the next question he picked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could bring one fictional character to life, who would it be?” he read. “I already know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou checked the time as he was thinking. They have already been filming for a little over ten minutes. “Let’s do two more after this one.” That way, he’ll stay in his ten up to twenty minutes usual video length. Without taking editing into account.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi counted down. “Elizabeth Bennet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sherlock Holmes.” Koutarou answered at the same time Tetsurou said “Bugs Bunny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kou’, good choice,” Sakusa mentioned, to a beaming Bokuto. Then, he looked at Kuroo, unimpressed. “Bugs Bunny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I panicked,” Tetsurou justified himself, pouting. And just like he did to Koutarou earlier, the white haired kissed it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto picked the second to last paper. “What phobias have you overcome in your lifetime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three...two...one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Height!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dolls! Annabelle was shit, it actually helped a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi hadn’t answered. He looked at both of them, unsure. Tetsurou smiled at him, softly, and turned to the camera, voice gentle. “Omi is a germaphobe,” he looked back at his boyfriend, whom Koutarou had brought even closer to him. “He has made a lot of efforts, though. We’re proud of him.” he smiled at Sakusa and back at the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We told you, anyway,” Koutarou added. “Baby steps. You’re doing great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou took in the light blush blooming on Kiyoomi’s cheeks with pride. He kissed his knuckles. Sakusa cleared his throat and pushed them both away. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto laughed, music to Kuroo’s ears. Sakusa smiled, artwork to Kuroo’s eyes. He picked the last question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could deliver a speech to the entire world, what would you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a longer silence this time, the three of them pondering, thinking their answer. Tetsurou knew what he wanted to say. He didn’t need to think about it. He had wanted to say it for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” he asked. When the two other nodded, he counted down. “Three...two...one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” they all said, in one voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at each other wide eyed. Then, in one voice again, but calmer this time. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo slowly looked back at the camera. “Well, shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut the recording off before throwing himself at the two gorgeous, sublime men next to him so he could kiss the daylight out of them. That was for only them to see, not Tetsurou’s two hundred thousands and plus subscribers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is fair to say that the view counter of this challenge exploded the ghost hunting one, and the amount of comments and messages he got made his app crash. But, at the end of the day, Tetsurou loved his boyfriends, and they loved him back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ! \o/</p><p>Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou">Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou">curiouscat</a>
  <br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>